This invention relates to paperbound cartons or packing containers for liquids, such as milk and juice, and to blanks from which such cartons are manufactured.
Packing containers have been made by folding and sealing of a packing laminate with four side panels, a top part and a bottom part consisting of a number of material panels which comprise two main bottom panels connected to opposite side walls, two fold-in bottom panels connected to intermediate side walls and four fold-back panels joining together the main bottom panels and the fold-in bottom panels, these bottom panels, after folding and sealing to one another, jointly forming the bottom part.
The invention also relates to a corresponding bottom design used on a packing container blank for the formation of a packing container in which the packing container blank is of the type which comprises top, bottom and side panels, separated by crease lines, the bottom wall panels comprising two main bottom panels, two fold-in bottom panels, and four fold-back panels combining the main bottom panels and the fold-in bottom panels.